


out of the woods

by floatingplanet



Series: love and other things drabbles [2]
Category: No Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Nothing explicit, just some forbidden love, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingplanet/pseuds/floatingplanet
Summary: this is based on "out of the woods" by taylor swift from her album 1989.
Series: love and other things drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057622





	out of the woods

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on "out of the woods" by taylor swift from her album 1989.

**The ride from the party was almost unbearable.** He could feel your eyes on him the entire time, your hand on his thigh. It was only the sight of your coy smile that forced him to remain focused; you knew he couldn’t keep his wild eyes on the road. 

It was only a few minutes more before he got to their destination, but to him, it felt like a lifetime. It was draining, and belittling, and so  _ beneath them  _ to have to hide their relationship. But it was the only way they could be together without judgement. Without the world watching them. 

No sooner had he parked before his lips were on yours, hands wrapped around your neck. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and your hands that had moved to his chest bunched into his shirt as you let the passion and lust drive you both. 

One of his hands slipped from your neck to your hip, slipping under your shirt. You fought back a shiver as his thumb caressed your bare skin. 

“I-I needed this,” you whispered against his lips before connecting them once again. “All those people… they treated you like  _ shit.”  _ You both were panting now, his hand slowly travelling up your side as you took in some much-needed air. 

“It doesn’t bother me,” he breathed against your lips. “Not when I get to have this afterwards.” To accentuate his point he bit down gently on your lip, and you groaned. His hand moved downwards again, and your breath hitched.

“B-before you start,” you stuttered out, “I want you to--to know that everything is worth it. The-the secrets. The pre-pretending. Everything.” Your lips moved to his ear. “I’d do it all again. Because when we crash, we come back  _ every time. _ ” You met his eyes, bright and hopeful and slightly clouded with lust, and gave a gentle smile as you moved his hand to your inner thigh. 

“You can continue now,” you whispered, lips on his ear. He shuddered and immediately complied. He could do nothing but what you said; he was completely powerless to stop himself now, not when your hands were on him and his lips were on yours and you were like  _ putty  _ in his hands to mould however he so wished-

All thoughts disappeared as your hand slipped under the waistband of his pants. Your mischievous eyes met his wide ones, and it took only a second before your lips were on his and he was floating on air, flying with you, flying far far away from the hate and judgement of the world, only to crash a minute later as your other hand came dangerously close to his belt. No words were spoken, no pauses or hesitations as you became one, revelling in each other and worshipping each other’s bodies, treating yourselves as the gods you were, the divine beings so high above everyone else that they couldn’t hurt you, couldn’t touch you. Their words would fade, the hurt and embarrassment would be forgotten, but this feeling of euphoria and peace would be everlasting, surpassing even the oldest in the world, because what they had was eternal. It was binding. It was ephemeral.


End file.
